


If it is a tender thing? Than how come it pricks like thorns?

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Rival shipping - Fandom, Smallville, slash - Fandom
Genre: Amazon, Angst, Destructive Coping, M/M, Rival Shipping, Romance, Slash, Superman for All Seasons, best friend shipping, gay crushing on straight friend confession, slight modern au, slightly depowered Clark, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Everything is going well Lex feels like he's on top of the world. Until four words crack everything he thought he knew. And all he can do is watch helplessly as the aftershocks shake the rest reducing it to rubble. Can he regain what us lost or is it gone forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly depowered Clark explanation in later chapters, pov switches between characters. Rated M for now but may contain smut in later chapters as well as some violent coping mechanisms

 

  
Clark Kent has just confessed to his best friend. Only Lex isn't sure how he feels and in his confusion told Clark he's only into women. But if that's the case than why is he getting so worked up?

  
Lex sat by the landline face in his hands 'what have I done' he thought turning his head to the side and glaring at the phone as if it was the embodiment of all evil come to torment him. His best friend his little farm boy had confessed not only to being gay but being in love with him. And like the idiot he truly felt right now Lex's brilliant response was 'I'm into women' followed by 'no it's not weak to cry but why? Clark?' He tried to think of someway to fix this obviously he would never string him along. Although maybe in time... he thought than shook his head no he needed a solution right now. He could call again try to explain himself but there was no guarantee Clark would want to talk to him the same result if he would try to drop by in person.

  
Meanwhile Clark was devastated albiet lucky to be home alone for a while. He really thought it would be like some FanFiction where he confesses than he says they can give it a shot and it goes from there. He laid there crying into his pillow that is until his friend Whitney pulled up to the house and as usual walking in completely unannounced. He stood at the doorway to Clark's room concern in his eyes. "Clark? Clark what's wrong? What happened" he crossed the distance and sat on the bed taking the ravenette in his arms. Trying to comfort him "Clark" he asks again worried now at the silence. Than he heard a soft sob and what he was pretty sure was his own heart breaking. So he held him just like that occasionally rubbing his back or whispering things like 'it's ok, let it out and you'll be ok or you'll make yourself sick baby boy.' Although he stopped saying that one after Clark had started to cry harder. After what seemed like hours Clark had cried himself to sleep with Whitney calling his folks to say he's spending the long weekend at the Kent Farm.

Than after tucking him in and making sure he was sleeping soundly with any potentially dangerous well out of sight Whitney went into the kitchen down the hall from the guest room. He took out his cell and called Clark's other friend Lana. It was a no answer so the blonde QB decided to leave a message "hey Lan it's me do you know if something's been wrong with Clark? I drove by to hang out only when I pulled up and went inside he was crying his eyes out. In the guest room this was around seven and it's ten now. Just think on it and call me back but don't come over the last thing he needs is an audience to whatever happened. Ok bye" than he hung up and grabbed something nukable for a quick dinner.

Lex wasn't feeling any better if anything he felt worse. Here he was Lex Luther party boy and play boy of Metropolis that same Lex who just spent one hour with his head in his hand another hour destroying his office the third debating wether he could simply buy his way back into Clark's good graces. And the fourth was being spent deciding his next move. His grandfather always told him 'Lex what's the next step' or maybe that was just the Dan Brown movie marathon he watched with Clark the other day coming back to bite him. He thought 'Clark' his fists tightened and jaw strained. To think the simple farm boy had him in shambles like this over four little words. And now he could've very well lost the brat forever it's a 'statistical fact' as that girl in the news paper club Clark is in always said that once someone's confessed and been turned down.

  
Lex didn't even want to think about it the very thought gave him a headache. So he took the excedrin from his desk drawer that he had confiscated from Clark. Reasoning that it he was doing it damn it right now the high schooler is all he can think about. He took one white pill chased it down with water than stared at the check out page from Amazon on his desktop. The cart consisted of four Yugioh cards which he cursed Lana for getting Clark hooked on it. The other day before this mess Clark had spoke longingly about how if he had these four cards than he would be golden at the next tournament. At the time it had been a bit trivial and he questioned his friend's want for such things. Writing it off than as an impulse he hadn't understood just like he didn't understand what his friend was feeling.

  
Than a dangerous thought entered his mind as he looked at the clock and remembered the day. Clark's parents were gone for a four day weekend the teen was home alone. Home alone 'oh god' Lex said under his breath grabbing his keys and practically springing out of the room. He yelled to the servants to not wait up as he ran out and to his car. Thinking to himself 'even if he hates me right now I have to know he's ok.'


	2. Worry and anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and buffer. When Lex arrives he's confronted by an angry QB. And just when it seems like it could go to blows a childhood friend of Clark's steps in to try and mediate. Meanwhile why can Clark feel physical pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it has come to my attention that after not watching the show for a while somehow I got Whitney's name confused with another character's on a different show

 

  
Two voices invaded Clark's dream beckoning him almost urgently out of sleep. He squinted his eyes which was doing nothing to help his headache nor was the sheer volume of the voices his super hearing was picking up. Than the teen realized he recognized said voices. Quickly with some difficulty he picked himself up off the mattress and over to the window. He peeked through the blinds seeing two people he instantly recognzied Whitney and Lex. 'Now what could they be... oh' he thought suddenly remembering at that Lex abruptly looked towards the window. And Clark reacting quickly hit the floor with a grunt because he had smacked his head on the wall human pain was taking some getting used to.

  
Meanwhile Lex had arrived quickly after using some creative techniques. And was promptly met in the front yard by an angry and protective Whitney. The two had never been on each other's Facebook friends to begin with. And it was only after some begging by Clark that he even accepted the jock as Clark's friend. But right now said jock was just someone in his way. He knew that accusatory look anywhere what he didn't know is how much the hot headed jock knew. "This doesn't have to get bad Lex turn around and beat it" he felt himself smile bitterly. "Not going to happen pretty boy" was all he trusted himself to say. And his anger was growing in spades Clark was right there right fucking there but he couldn't get to him.

The blonde knew now somehow someway Lex had something to do with this. The billionaire was usually the beginning middle and ending to all of Clark's problems recently. But he knew to limit his friend's pain he needed to get this guy out of here as fast as possible so Whitney tried to think of another way. "He doesn't want to see you Lex can't you take a hint" and saw Lex smile bitterly again. "I'm not going anywhere until I see him pretty boy, so this how it's going to happen. In one of two ways not three not four but two." Lex explained pointing to the front door and trying to control his tone "first way I'm going to walk in and check on him if he tells me that he doesn't want to see me il leave." Than he looks at the blonde "or second option I go through you and do the same thing."

They didn't even hear the car that pulled up behind them as Lex looked up towards the window abruptly when Pete followed by Lana jogged over to the pair. Lana raced toward the house while Pete went towards them "thank god above for Clark sense" they heard him mutter as he got between them "break it up you two Lana called me she could hear you two fighting all the way down at her place." Lex started for the door and Whitney started for him until Pete stopped them both.

Clark sense would be the uncanny almost scary ability Lex has to both sense when Clark is nearby. And sometimes he can even sense if he's hurt. Thus explaining how Lex knew which room Clark is in right now. And judging by how suddenly he looked up something must be wrong. The blonde needed to get Lex away fast so he could check on Clark.

"Fellas I understand your worried about him but you two beating each other black and blue isn't going to help him." He has to hold Lex back "Pete I need to see Clark." Lex tried to reason he was a lot more tolerant towards Pete than the blonde. "Not until you calm yourself Lex Lana is checking on him and I really don't think you want him to see you two in a full on fist fight." Pete may not know what all happened but he did know that when it comes to his childhood friend these two usually clash in spectacular fashion.

  
Meanwhile Lana finds Clark slumped under the window rushing over she kneels beside him. "Lana?" He asks his voice riddled with pain "head hurts make them stop." Lana fishes around in her oversized purse that Clark affectionately dubbed 'old lady bag.' "You have a migraine Clark it happens when you've been crying" she swore under her breath and Clark picked up on it. Than giving up in frustration for a moment she lifts him by the arm over her shoulders and walks him gingerly over to the bed depositing him on it. "You stay here ok I'll find the medicine" she didn't wait for a reply. Having forgotten to Kryptonians pain was a foreign concept. So Clark lay pathetically on the bed praying both that the pain would stop and Lex and Whitney wouldn't kill each other.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten minutes later both hot heads weren't backing down that is until Lex caught a glimpse of him. Walking down the front hall albeit slowly unsteadily and he knew something was horribly wrong as well.

 

 

  
Ten minutes later both hot heads weren't backing down that is until Lex caught a glimpse of him. Walking down the front hall albeit slowly unsteadily and he knew something was horribly wrong as well. All Clark could think then was he had to stop them. Had to stop the fighting, maybe if he got out there to them just seeing him would diffuse the situation somehow. As he willed his legs to work walking clumsily through the searing pain trying to concentrate as he walked. His friends were fighting over him and he just wanted it to stop as soon as he got in sight of them though the pain had sharpened and everything went black. All he could hear were footsteps rushing towards him and Lana screaming as he faded into unconsciousness. 

 

 

Lex and Whitney's hearts nearly stopped as Clark fainted. A temporary truce so to speak formed as they both rushed forward. Being closer to the door Whitney had gotten to him first was turning him over onto his back careful of his head and checking for a pulse. While Lex yelled for Lana to call an ambulance, Clark looked absolutely horrible his skin an off color. Lana was freaking out so Pete took the phone explaining the situation quickly. Than Lex was checking for any signs of injury while Whitney is getting an overnight bag for Clark.

  
Fast forward half the night later football players and other students have been in and out of the waiting room. Lana had been fielding phone calls all night and Lex has been looking longingly at the ER door for the past three hours. Whitney had stepped out to take a phone call from Clark's parents so they could fill out the hospital forms. Now that tensions had calmed down between the two hot heads. They were all worried about Clark but no more so than the jock and businessman.

  
Clark's parents have never been too fond of Lex so they called Whitney instead who they did approve of. Instead of getting angry about it Lex just stared at the er door and let it go. He's so worried about Clark as long as he's known him his little farm boy has never gotten even so much as a paper cut. Now he's in the hospital and it's just been a bad night from start to finish when Clark wakes up Lex resolved that his little farm boy will wake up. That he's going to find a way to fix the damage he caused somehow someway. Clark means too much to him for Lex to lose him now.

Whitney had just gotten off the phone with Clark's folks. He explained that they didn't need to cut their vacation and that they can handle it. He omitted the front yard near blows explaining that Clark had been complaining of a migraine. Now he's back in the waiting room the rotating flow of students had thinned out to just them so he took a seat beside Lana to comfort the girl. "You know Lana it's not your fault you couldn't have known. And us being hot heads didn't help things so don't blame yourself here. Let's just wait for the doctor and deal with whatever he says Clark needs us now."

  
Lana had it already figured out between the two. Why they nearly traded blows why they fought so hard each trying to protect and help Clark. And why Lex is acting so broken right now she had it all figured out. But she wasn't about to tell either of them one because it's not what they need to hear right now. Since that would be salt in two open wounds and two because she's not sure how they would react. With their luck if she said what she knew there would be a fist fit and someone in the bed next to Clark. Which Clark doesn't need when he wakes up which she knows he will he has to.

  
At nearly four the doctor stepped into the waiting room. But only Whitney and Lex stood "how is he" the doctor sighed "this is unusual the migraine he had escalated to the point where brain swelling had started. This could be caused by several things but for right now we can't make any definitive conclusions until the swelling goes down. And we have a chance to assess the damage than we can figure out the cause." He explained "can we see him" Lex asked "I'm afraid that's not possible he's in the ICU while we try to alleviate the pressure." Whitney knew what the treatment entailed and it's something that would send both him and Lex over the edge. "Thank you doctor I think we understand the scope of it." He nods "you may want to get his parents here." Was the last thing he said before he walked through the doors.


End file.
